Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump, and more particularly a pump suitable for pumping fuel, oil and crude from (stranded) ships and cargo spaces.
Description of Related Art
Pumps are known in practice which are suitable for pumping medium such as fuel. A problem with these pumps is usually that they are found to be unable to pump a determined flow rate over a sufficiently great operating range irrespective of the viscosity of the medium.
In the case a medium is pumped from a stranded ship and/or a cargo space, limited space is usually available. Known in practice for instance are double-walled ships wherein fuel tanks are provided between the walls. These fuel tanks are provided with a fuel conduit in the direction of the engines of the ship and usually also with a connection suitable for measurement of the fuel level and a ventilation connection. These fuel tanks are found to be susceptible to leakage when calamities occur, whereby environmental pollution and other problems can be caused in such cases.
The present invention has for its object to provide a pump which obviates or at least reduces the above stated problems.